What Came First the Chicken or the Ed
by yelekam
Summary: Ed once again goes after Rolfs Chickens. Disclaimer; I do not own Ed EDD N Eddy, that belongs to Danny Antinoucci and Cartoon Network.


What Came First the Chicken or the Ed?

Ed once again goes after Rolfs Chickens.

Disclaimer; I do not own Ed EDD N Eddy, that belongs to Danny Antinoucci and Cartoon Network.

What Came First the Chicken or the Ed?

Rolf was standing out in his lawn farm performing his daily maintenance chores. Rolf was more at ease since it had been a while since Ed had bothered his chickens. Eddy had been coming up with labor intensive scams all week, leaving Ed little spare time. As Rolf was hoeing out the water drainage routs for the garden he stopped to notice something. It was quiet, it had been quiet for a while; the Ed-boy construction sounds had stopped early. Rolf cautiously waited for a while and then got back to work. A minute later he begins to here faint sounds. He stops a couple of times to listen, but nothing happens. In a few minutes it falls silent again and Rolf returns to his work. Just as Rolf lowers his guards the sound arrives. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-Chickens!" Ed Shouts.

Ed leaps over the fence and runs toward the chickens. Most of the chickens get away but Ed grabs one of them. Ed runs toward the fence on the other side and smashes through it; leaving a hole shaped like his body. "Not again!" Rolf shouts in a mixture of irritation, frustration, and minute anger. "Victor!" Rolf shouts and continues, "Ed-boy you shall not get away again!". Ed runs through a series of yards; smashing through a series of fences and leaving other destructive debris in his wake; Rolf and Victor in hot pursuit about 20 feet behind them. As the chase continues Ed turns and runs down the lane into the Cul-de-sac.

In the Cul-de-sac the kids are going about their days. Jimmy and Sarah are having a tea party with stuffed animals, Johnny and Plank were clam diving in the sewer, Nazz was standing near Kevin as he showed of the latest modifications to his bike, and Eddy and Double D were playing Edopoly: Eddy's version of Monopoly that the Eds has made earlier in the morning as the next million dollar board game. The Eds got sidetracked playing the game before they finished mass-producing it. Ed got eliminated quickly, giving Ed free time while the other two played. The game had gone into long stalemate with neither decisively finishing the other, but with Double D having a slight lead.

"More Tea " Jimmy said before Ed rushed through the tiny table, sending Jimmy and Sarah spinning, and leaving Sarah with her head stuck in a stuffed animal and Jimmy's head stuck in a teapot. Sarah tore off the stuffed animal and shouted "Ed!" in her loud angry voice. "Sarah" Jimmy said from inside the teapot. "Jimmy" Sarah said in a concerned manner as she tried to remove the teapot from his head.

"Wow Plank we sure got a big ketch" Johnny said as he was climbing out of the man hole. Ed ran through them, sending clams flying and leaving the man hole shut, with Johnny above land and plank in the sewer. "Hang on plank I'm coming for you!" Johnny said as he lifted the manhole cover and jumped in.

"Yah, with these new tires my bike will encounter 20% less friction, allowing my bike to go faster and have the tires last longer" Kevin Said. "Cool Kevin" Nazz said in a less than interested manner. Ed rushed by them shaking Kevin's balance on the bike, but he was able to stabilize himself. "Hay watch where you're going dork!" Kevin shouted. Just as he finished the last word Rolf ran by him and Victor ran straight into Kevin's bike, smashing it. "My Bike. You dorking goat!" Kevin shouted. Kevin quickly tackled the goat and began fighting it.

"Eddy, don't you think we should get back to the production" Double D said. "Yah right Sock-head, you're just scared of losing" Eddy said. Eddy rolls six and moves his little Eddy figurine player. "Cul-de-sac sewers, that will be a rent of 100 Eddy" Double D says. "Yah-Yah" Eddy says and then grumbles something under his breath as he hands over the money. Before he can hand it over Ed rushes through and scatters the board game. "Ed!" Double D shouts in as polite a manner as possible, "well Eddy I guess we'll either have to either call it a tie or start over". "we can start over" Eddy responds" Eddy quietly snickers as he stuffs game money into his pocket. Double D turns to see him and glares at him. "what, I'm just picking things up" Eddy defensively responds.

Ed continues to run beyond the Cul-de-sac. He laughs the simple and unassuming manner he always does as he runs through a series of yards and fences; Rolf rapidly chasing after him. He nears closer to brick buildings of Market Street. As he sees the approaching brick blockade he the few neurons in his brain start working. Ding, A piece of Buttered Toast glowing like a light bulb appears over his head. He stops just before running into the wall and eats it. Rolf is too late in noticing Ed stop and cannot stop himself. He smashes into the wall and falls back onto the ground. "Eehhhhhd Boouuuyyyy" Rolf said as he fell into unconsciousness. "Hiya Rolf" Ed said, oblivious to the fact of what just happened"

About ten minutes later Eddy and Double D arrive. They could tell from the Rolf-shaped indent in the brick wall what had happened. "Ha, not so tuff now, Mr. Harry Chest Urban Loser" Eddy said. "Eddy" Double D said to Eddy. "Ed, look at what you've done" Double D said to Ed. I was just trying to play with the chicken, Double D" Ed responded. "Well Ed you need to be discriminate in dealing with desires. You need to be consider your methods and consider the merits of the thing. Just because something is pleasant doesn't mean you should have it. If you don't practice some self-control you will become a slave to your desires and end up doing things that harm yourself and others. Just look at what happened to Rolf." Double D said before remembering who he was talking to and saying "you have no idea what I'm saying do you". "Nope", Ed responded. "Why do I even try?" Double D said. "Becouse Someone needs to try to teach him, or at least keep him in control enough that we can make money" Eddy responded. "You've got a point Eddy" Double D responded. "Your right I do, that why I'm in charge" Eddy said, "Now let's wake Rolf up before he gets a compression". "Concussion" Double D corrected. "Same diff, just get him up" Eddy responded.

By the time Rolf woke up he was in a bed in Double D's house with the three Ed's around him. "Ed boys" Rolf said in a confused voice before suddenly remembering what happened, "Ed Boys!".


End file.
